This is Your Fairytale
by Hold-my-tea
Summary: Molly Hooper has been taken by Jim Moriarty. She thinks he means to do her harm but it soon it becomes clear that she is much more to him.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Moriarty leaned back in his chair and sighed. To say he was bored would be an understatement. He didn't even know what he was feeling at the moment and it troubled him.  
He let out a loud groan that caused the sniper on the floor to look up at him. Sebastian had been meticulously cleaning his rifle. Making sure all the parts were in working condition. Sebastian placed the parts back down before speaking, "What's bothering you, Jim?"  
"I don't know, Moran. I'm bored but I'm not. I feel like something is missing. As if there is a hole in my life somewhere. I hate not knowing," he scoffed and shifted in the chair so that his legs were over one arm of the chair and his head over the other. He then crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.  
Sebastian listened to Jim talk and couldn't help but chuckle. Hearing the chuckle, Jim immediately sat up and glared at Sebastian. "What's so funny? And speak carefully because I am in no mood."  
Moran simply smirked up at the man before returning to his rifle. He put all the pieces back together and placed it back in its case. Sighing, he stood to his feet and moved over to the couch to sit so it would be easier to look at the criminal, "I think I might know what you are feeling." When he could Sebastian liked to tease Jim and he wanted to make sure he could make the most of it.  
Jim sat up straighter and continued to glare at Sebastian. He knew threats wouldn't work on the sniper and as much as he hated it, Jim would be forced to beg. Jim shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Tell me, Sebastian. What am I feeling?"  
"Not going to say," the sniper responded.  
"Please."  
"Saying the 'P' word early? Wow."  
Shut up, now tell me."  
"No."  
"I'll give you the rest of the week off."  
"Keep trying."  
"I'll throw in a new hunting knife."  
Sebastian smiled and leaned his head back. With that smile, he had told Jim he didn't need to say anything else. Scratching the back of his head, Sebastian laughed again, "You are lonely."  
Jim blinked at the man in confusion before laughing in return. "Sebastian, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I am not lonely," Jim explained and stood to his feet. He moved over to the kitchen to fix himself a drink  
"Whatever you say, Jim," Sebastian chuckled and stood up to go to his room. It was late and he needed his sleep. "Just don't come to me when you realize I am right."  
Jim flashed Sebastian a rude hand sign then went back to his chair to sit down. With the drink in his left hand, he absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair with his right. He thought over Sebastian's words but still thought them ridiculous. He wasn't lonely. It was one of the reasons he kept Sebastian around. He relieved his boredom with his company.  
After several minutes of silent thought, Jim downed his drink and huffed. He fidgeted in his seat and continued to think of what Sebastian said. After an hour, groaned rather loud, stood to his feet and walked over to Moran's room. He pushed Moran's door open with one hand and stood in the doorway, "You're right. I am feeling a bit… 'lonely.'  
Moran had been sitting in the center of his bed; expecting Jim to burst in any moment with the revelation. "Well, don't expect me to fill it any more. I get enough of you already," he joked and leaned back on the bed. Jim retaliated to the comment by walking to the edge of the bed and ripped the sheet off of the man.  
"Get up Tiger. You are not going to sleep yet. I have work to do and then we are going out," Jim announced then left the room. He could hear Moran grumble something under his breath but ignored it for the time being.  
Jim went back to his chair and thought over possible candidates for his newest 'companion.' He closed his eyes and thought over each person that might be interesting enough. They needed to be easy to mold yet not too passive. Gender didn't matter to Jim. He thought of Sherlock first but then realized it would be a shame to lose such a fantastic rival. John came next but he was far too loyal to the detective. Irene Adler was interesting but she wouldn't bend easily. Her profession made her stronger than most.  
He was about to give up when Sebastian finally walked back into the room. Jim came to a final name and jumped up in delight. He rubbed his hands together while Sebastian looked on in confusion. "I take it you know who you want?"  
Jim nodded his head and walked over to grab his coat. "Indeed I do, Basher. I think it's time we pay Molly Hooper a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Hooper was currently busying herself in her work. Working the nightshift at the morgue often left her with lots of free time since not many people was around to cause a distraction. The only person that came in at night would be her boss or Sherlock and both were rare this late.

Sitting at a desk, she was filling out some paperwork from her last autopsy when she was plunged into darkness. Needless to say Molly was startled and it was evident by the squeak she let out. "H- hello…" She called out to the dark. She waited for a response but was only met with silence.

Standing to her feet, she made her way over to the light switch and flipped it back on. She thought someone must not have seen her when they came by and turned the lights off by accident.

She was halfway back to her desk when the lights when out again. "Sherlock? Is that you?" Once again Molly was met with silence. She didn't think Sherlock would play such a joke on her. She took the few steps needed to approach the light and flipped it back on once again. She intended to catch whoever was trying to mess with her this time and waited for someone to show up.

Waiting nearly two minutes and believing the person must have left already, she turned to go back to her desk once more and that's when the lights went off yet again. Molly angrily turned around and was about to yell at someone but was met with a wall of flesh and muscle.

She didn't even have time to scream before she felt a piece of fabric placed over her face. She began to breath in whatever the cloth was soaked in and felt dizzy. She attempted to use her elbows to fight her way out of whoever was holding her but it was a losing battle. The effects of the soaked rag had taken its toll on Molly. Chloroform was her last thought before she lost consciousness in Sebastian Moran's arms.

Several hours later, Molly awoke with a heavy head. She didn't remember much except from passing out after being attacked. Looking around the room, she could tell she was lying in a large bed, a nicely polished wardrobe and dresser to her right, and a nightstand on her left. No window. An en suit bathroom

On the nightstand there was a full glass of water and she instantly grabbed it to ease the dryness in her throat. She didn't think of the dangers it might contain, as she was far too thirsty to think about that right now.

After finishing off the water, she slid the covers off of her and noticed someone had removed her clothes and put her into new silk pajamas. She frantically searched the room and didn't see her clothes anywhere. Jumping out of bed, she went over to the wardrobe and threw it open. Inside were dresses. Dresses that are far fancier than what Molly dared to even try on, let alone wear. Shutting the wardrobe closed, she moved to the dresser and began to search through the drawers. There wasn't much in them except for a few skirts and nice shirts. In another drawer there were more pajamas like the ones she was wearing only in more colors.

Molly soon gave up the search for the clothes she was wearing, for it was clear they were not in the room. She knew she needed to get out of the room because she still didn't know who had taken her and didn't want to stick around to find out. She rushed to the door and attempted to open it but wasn't surprised to find it locked. Molly didn't attempt to force it open because she knew it would be pointless and she didn't want to alert whoever had taken her.

Molly eventually made her way to the bathroom. There was a large tub in the center of the room, a shower off in the corner with a glass door, a sink against the wall with a mirror above it, and a towel rack and dressing gown hanging from the wall. Looking to the sink, Molly noticed there was a cupboard beneath it and moved to open it in case there was something she could use to escape. Inside was only a tube of toothpaste, an unopened toothbrush, and floss.

Shaking her head, Molly moved back to the bed to lie down. She buried her face in the pillow and allowed a few tears to fall down into the softness. She was scared of where she was. She knew no one would know where she went or where to find her (if they were even looking yet).

There wasn't a clock nor window in the room so Molly couldn't tell how long she had been there or how much time had passed. If she had to guess, maybe an hour or two had passed since she first woke and up and she was hungry. She ran a hand over her stomach and wondered how long it had been since she had last eaten. She remembered eating a bag of crisps while on a break at work but she had no way of knowing how long ago that was.

Not much longer, she sat up with a start as she heard the click of a lock. Her breathing quickened as she looked at the door but when no one came in, she slid off the bed and crept towards the door. Trying the handle, she found it to be unlocked and carefully opened it to poke her head out.

The room she was in was located in a long hallway. To her left were more doors but it was the window directly across from her that kept her attention more than anything. Stepping out into the hall, she approached the window and felt a lump form in her throat. The window oversaw a nice garden, but it was the trees that made her feel like crying. She knew she was not in London anymore. There was a forest beyond the garden.

She wanted to run back into the room and try and escape what she saw. It had to be a dream. It was all just a dream.

Molly didn't even realize she was talking out loud until a voice sounded from further down the hall. "No. This is real now come with me. He's waiting on you, Molly," Molly spun around and looked at the tall blonde man. He was wearing a plain grey shirt and jeans. There was a small scar on his arm, another on his left cheek. Molly suddenly felt very scared and vulnerable. It didn't help that she was still wearing the pajamas but she was happy they were at least modest.

Molly began to back up into the wall and shook her head, "No. I won't go. I don't know who you are. Where am I? What is this place? How long have I been here?"

The questions began to flood out of Molly. She knew it probably wasn't the wisest decision but she couldn't stop herself anymore. She needed to know and seeing the blonde was the only one around, she vented to him.

Sebastian had been expecting her questions but didn't expect her to be so erratic. Clasping his hands behind his back, he started with the first question, "I'm Sebastian. This is my employer's summer home, you've been here for several hours now, now… come with me. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." He turned on his heels and disappeared down the hall and took a right. Molly was left there wondering about what he said. A few hours didn't tell her much but looking back to the window, she would say it was still morning. That made her feel a little better knowing she couldn't have gotten too far away from London.

Molly thought about disappearing back into the room she came from but knew it might be better if she just went along with what the Sebastian fellow wanted. Taking slow steps, she made her way down the hall in the direction Sebastian had gone and was soon greeted with the smell of food.

Guided by her nose, Molly entered a large dining room. She gazed at the food on the food on the table and it confirmed it was morning. It appeared to be your typical breakfast. There was tea, coffee, an assortment of fruits, pastries, and jam. It looked as if someone was expecting a large group of people but there was only one other person seated.

Molly barely glanced at the food before finding the man she had hoped to never see again. Molly stood motionless in the doorway as she took in everything. Why did Jim Moriarty have her here? What did he want?

Looking up from a newspaper, he noticed Molly had made her appearance, "Ah, Molly! So good to see you have woken up. Please have a seat. I know you must be hungry. I would have liked to see you in better clothing but seeing as it's breakfast, I'll forgive you this one time." He set his paper to the side and reached for his tea. He never took his eyes off of Molly while he sipped his drink. He was very curious as to what she would think.

Molly felt more exposed than ever wearing only her pajamas. Seeing the man made her feel sick. Sherlock had told her the things he had done and how many people he had hurt. She had been one of those people but it was the lies he had told her. Seeing him, she didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Jim continued to look at Molly but his smile soon turned to annoyance. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, "Molly… Quit standing there and get in-"

"Why am I here!" Molly demanded to know. She didn't know where her outburst had come from but she quickly reverted back to her nervous nature at seeing the anger on Jim's face. Standing to his feet, he walked over to Molly. He was wearing already dress for whatever he had planned that day.

Jim stood in front of Molly with a steely glare. His voice was soft but very commanding, "Don't interrupt me again. As for why you are here… You are here because I choose for you to be. You are to stay here until I see fit. Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

Molly was having a difficult time keeping her composure but managed to get a few words out, "I- I'm not hungry. I don't want anything."

"I didn't ask if you wanted anything. I am telling you to eat," he commanded in the same tone of voice. He then reached out and grabbed onto Molly's arm to pull her to the table.

His hand on her arm was all Molly needed to break away from her fear. She had always been defensive and if someone was to grab her, she always reacted quickly. She used her free hand to grab onto Jim's wrist and tear it away from her arm. She then used her now free hand to push him away before taking off running through the house. She had no idea how large the house was nor knew where the exit was. She just kept running in hopes of finding a door that led to the outside.

Reaching a nearby window, she tried to open it but found it locked. She could try and break it with something but nothing nearby was light enough or strong enough to break the glass so she just kept running. Eventually Molly found the front door and tried to open it and was happy to discover it was unlocked.

Just before she could take a step outside for a chance at freedom, she heard a muffled sound followed by a sharp pain in her shoulder. Crying out, she touched the spot where she believed she had been shot. Upon touching the spot, Molly didn't feel anything wet that might resemble blood but instead grabbed a small metal cylinder. A tranquilizer dart. She blinked at it but continued to make her way outside.

Her path was blurry by the time she made it down the stone steps and into the grass. She could hear footsteps walking up behind her but she had to keep moving. If she fell down now, there would be no getting back up. Molly trudged on, not even knowing if she was moving in the right direction anymore since the world had become one large blur. She took a final step before collapsing into the grass.

She managed to roll onto her back just as someone came up and picked her off the grass. She attempted to fight back but her arms were lead at this point. "No…" was all she could whisper before blacking out once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly once again found herself waking up with a foggy mind and a glass of water next to her bed. The only difference was there was someone else in her room. Forcing herself to sit up, she focused on the figure sitting on the end of her bed.

"Don't sit up too quickly. You can make yourself sick. You've been asleep for most of the day and without food for nearly twenty-four hours," the voice explained. It took a few more moments to focus but Molly could see that it was Sebastian that was in the room.

Molly's body tensed up as he brought the covers up to her chin to try and provide herself a barrier between her and the blonde. She knew anyone having to do with Jim Moriarty was dangerous and she didn't want anything to do with him.

Sebastian held up his hands to show he meant no harm, "Easy, Miss Hooper. I just came in to make sure you are alright. You have been heavily sedated for most of the day after your escape attempt."

"Well maybe if I hadn't been kidnapped in the first place, I wouldn't have to try," Molly replied sharply. She hated being powerless and wanted nothing more than to run away again, but seeing how well it worked out last time, she thought differently.

"Yeah… I know. I'm just following orders. Jim wants you hear and that's all that matters. It's Moran by the way. Sebastian Moran," he explained to the frightened girl. "Drink your water. I don't want you throwing up if I give you any food."

Molly carefully grabbed at the water and sipped it. After being asleep and without food for almost an entire day, Molly decided this man knew what he was talking about and needed to listen to him. He seemed nice for now but so did Jim when she first met him.

After finishing off the water, Sebastian took the glass and went out into the hall. She wondered if he would return soon but that thought was soon answered as he walked back in with a small tray of food.

He sat it down in her lap and removed the top to reveal a bowl of soup and a side of crackers. She knew instantly it was just something to give her lost nutrients. It would be easy on her stomach without being too filling. "Thank you, Sebastian," Molly nodded to him and picked up the spoon.

He sat on the edge of the bed watching her while she ate. His staring didn't go unnoticed by Molly and she became increasingly agitated by him. "Is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am just trying to figure you out what makes you so special. One moment you seem scared, the next you are defensive. I have also been instructed to watch over you right now," he responded and sat up a little straighter. He didn't understand what Jim saw in the girl but if he liked her then Sebastian wouldn't question Jim's judgment on this matter.

Molly took another sip of soup before responding to Sebastian, "There's nothing special about me. I am just the girl in the morgue. I don't have any special talents or qualities. I just don't like people thinking they can walk over me." But it never stopped Sherlock before and it certainly never stopped Jim.

Molly sat her food to the side and sighed, "Why can't you just let me go? I promise not to tell anyone where I am. I don't even know where we are. Let me go. No one would even know I am missing." The last words hit Molly hard. She had never given it thought but speaking them out loud made it seem more real. No one would know she was missing. She didn't have any close friends. The closest thing to friends would be the elderly nurse walking through the morgue, John who was more of a friend, and Sherlock. No one would know she was missing. No one except for her cat.

"Toby! I need to get Toby! He's probably crying for attention right now. He needs to be fed!" Molly said in a slightly panicked tone. That cat was one of the few things that relied on her and she didn't want to abandon him.

Sebastian simply blinked at her and realized what he needed to do. "Toby will be fine, Molly. Don't worry about him." Sebastian mentally reprimanded himself for forgetting about the cat. If anyone notices the cat's crying it could alert everyone to her disappearance too soon.

"Listen, Molly… Jim is difficult. He can be the biggest pain in the arse ever but he's my boss and friend. I'd do anything for him. After all the years I've been with him, I have only one piece of advice for you... No matter how angry he gets, don't back down," he explained. "He thinks people that lack a spine are too weak. Stay strong if he gets angry."

Molly didn't know if she could do what Sebastian said. She always tried to stay strong but that was so hard at times that she wanted nothing more than to disappear from the world. She could tell Sebastian wanted a response so she just nodded her head at him.

"Good girl. I'll be back later with more food but for now, just get some sleep," he mumbled and took her food tray and began to make his way back out of her room. Once outside, Sebastian locked the door and looked at Jim who had been standing just outside listening in, "Don't worry. I'll get the cat. Need to keep Molly happy or else you won't be."  
Jim only smiled and turned on his heels to go tend to some business in his office.

Molly lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to be here but something told her that Sebastian and her were now friends. That thought made Molly smile as she felt it was always nice to have a friend. Even in a situation as bad as hers, she wanted a friend.

Sebastian Moran always made quick work. He was efficient, smart, and able to get around without being seen. Although today just wasn't his day. After finally making it back to Molly's flat in London, Sebastian had managed to gather up the cat essentials and a few articles of her clothing from her flat and placed them in the car. The hard part was actually catching the cat.

He attempted to chase it down but that only involved him getting scratched and narrowly missing the feline every time it decided to make a sudden turn. He then tried to entice it with food but it was obviously not amused by his efforts. "Devil cat," Sebastian huffed as he collapsed down on the couch to rest for a moment. If he hadn't known any better, Sebastian could have sworn the cat was smiling.

Sebastian was about to try and catch the cat once more when he heard someone knocking on the door. Bolting to his feet, Sebastian grabbed the knife he kept in his boot and carefully silently made his way to the door and looked through the peephole. He let out a sigh of relief at seeing it was only one of Molly's neighbors.

Opening the door, Sebastian smiled at the elderly woman, "Hello, may I help you?"

The woman looked slightly confused at seeing a man at the door instead of the young lady she believed lived in the flat next to hers. "Y- Yes… I just heard a lot of commotion and wondered what could be going on. I thought I would come over to investigate." The woman looked Sebastian over and thought he was a very handsome man and if she was younger, she would love to see him more.

Sebastian adopted a happier attitude and shrugged. He had picked up a few acting techniques from Jim over the years and had put them to use in many occasions. Letting out a nervous laugh, Sebastian nodded his head, "Yeah… Sorry about that. My sister and I are going on a trip but we she refused to leave without her cat. I've been trying to catch the thing for the last half hour."

The lady smiled at Sebastian and patted his arm, "It's alright. Little kitties can be difficult… but I prefer big cats are far more understanding and experienced." She gave him a wink just as Toby came out from the flat and rubbed his head against the woman's calves. She reached down and picked up the cat and held it to her chest.

Sebastian was glad Toby made his appearance when he did as he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the woman. Taking Toby from her, he smiled graciously, "Thank you, miss."

"Don't worry about it darling. You can pay me back later. Say… over tea?" She smiled up at Sebastian.

"Maybe someday," Sebastian replied and began to leave Molly's flat. He wanted nothing more than to get away from this place now. "Take care. I might see you around." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he made his way out of the building and out to his car. Placing Toby in the passenger seat, he drove off so he could quickly get back to the house.

Sebastian occasionally glanced over at the cat and found it strange how it would never take his eyes off of him. It had the same look on its face as it did earlier and that only caused Sebastian to sigh, "Shut up, you devil cat." Toby only flicked his tail and moved to curl in Sebastian's lap.

Jim had just finished up his phone call when Sebastian walked into the office. Slumping down in one of the chairs, he sighed loudly and a hand over the scratches on his arms.

Jim only looked at him with an amused smile, "Ms. Holiday likes the strong types, Sebastian. Probably should have told you that."

Sebastian looked up at Jim with shock and then mild annoyance, "Irish bastard." The insult only made Jim laugh while Sebastian simply groaned.

Sherlock had just received his a new case and was walking in to examine the body. "Molly! It's finally Christmas! I ne-"

His sentence was cut short, as the morgue technician he saw was not Molly. It was far from being Molly. The technician was a short, balding man with a small paunch. He had a minor heart condition and was happily married for at least fifteen years.

"Sorry sir, you can't be in here without proper authorization," the man explained while walking towards Sherlock. The detective finally saw his name tag said 'Jones.'

Sherlock looked confused. He had learned Molly's schedule so he would easily be able to use the morgue as he saw fit. "Where's Molly? Isn't this her shift?"

"It's supposed to be. She left in the middle of her shift last night and didn't come into work today. God knows what's gotten into her," Jones said. He had been called in to fill in, much to the annoyance of his wife. "If you see her, I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

Sherlock didn't respond as he left the morgue with a slightly defeated look on his face. He knew it would be no good to examine the body if Molly wasn't there to allow him clearance. How rude of her to just disappear without letting anyone know. Sherlock didn't think much more of the pathologist the entire way back to Baker Street.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and it became a routine in the house. Sebastian would bring Molly food, talk with her a bit, and then relay what he learned about the girl to Jim. So far, the girl trusted him enough to practically give her life story. They had just finished their conversation for the day and he was walking out with Toby at his heels. He didn't understand why the cat followed him around but he didn't mind. It seemed Molly didn't mind as she thought Toby shouldn't be cooped up in a tiny room all day.

Walking through the house, Sebastian walked into Jim's office. Sitting down in chair, he looked at the Irishman while Toby jumped up in his lap. "It seems you have a shadow," Jim said motioning to the cat.

"Yeah well, the damn thing won't leave me alone, but that's not important," he stated and gently petted Toby's head. "When are you going to talk to her? She wants out of the room."

"I'm sure she does, Sebastian. When I know she won't lash out again, I will see her," Jim explained and sifted through a newspaper on his desk. The papers still didn't report anything on her disappearance so that brought a smile to his face.

"Jim-" Sebastian started but cut himself off to take a deep breath. "This is a two way street. You can't just expect her to behave. You have to show her that she is safe. How can she feel safe if you knock her out every time she acts up?"

Jim pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. He thought over Sebastian's comment and thought it was ridiculous. People would generally grovel at his feet at the mere thought of harm coming to them. He had believed Molly wouldn't be any different.

"She's a mouse, Sebastian. She is so easy to manipulate. I can just put on a nice guy act again and-" Jim said but stopped as Sebastian held up his hand and shook his head.

"No. You can't. She has spent far too much time with Holmes to allow that sort of manipulation and I doubt she would accept it from you twice. She's not an idiot, Jim."

Moriarty groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine… What would you suggest I do?" He fixed his eyes on the sniper and pondered what could he possibly have in mind. Sebastian was always the better people person. Jim may be able to fit in with a group but it was Sebastian that took his time to know what they want. Jim just had to treat this like any other business endeavor.

"You have to be nice. Not pretending. Legitimately nice. You can't approach her and force her to do things. You know what she does if that happens," Sebastian reminded Jim after the man had grabbed her arm. Jim ran a hand over his wrist where she had grabbed him and pursed his lips.

"She needs to know she is safe and you won't harm her. Molly is not an employee you can scare into submission. If she feels safe, then she will be more open with you."

Jim groaned yet again and ran a hand through his hair, "God, Sebastian! I didn't know this would be so tedious. Alright, fine. I'll be _nice _to her." Jim paused for a long time before mumbling, "How should I start?"

Sebastian simply chuckled and continued to pet Toby as he told Jim how to proceed.

Molly had taken to cleaning up her room when not talking with Sebastian. It was one of the few things she could do in the room when Toby wasn't there to play with or she wasn't sleeping. She just wanted out of there before she went crazy.

Molly heard the click of a lock and was expecting Sebastian to come back in. Instead she heard a knock, which was strange as Sebastian wasn't one to knock. Going to the, Molly opened it wide. She was both surprised and worried at seeing Jim in the doorway instead.

Jim had been instructed to knock as it courteous. He was trying his best to be polite to Molly so he would follow all of Sebastian's advice. No matter how disgusted he was by them. "We need to talk, my dear Molly."

Molly backed away from the door, as she was still nervous about him. She thought about trying to run around him and out the door but she would only be grabbed or drugged again. Neither seemed like a good option. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with Jim. "What do you wish to talk about? Are you finally going to tell me why I'm here?"

Jim shook his head at her and sighed, "Why you are here is unimportant." He would sooner die than tell her his reasons. He didn't have to explain himself.

Jim thought carefully about what to say next. He had been carefully instructed by Sebastian but it was the execution of the words that was difficult. "I- I just wanted to say I am sorry." The words were foreign on his tongue. He could not remember the last time he apologized and he didn't want to do it again.

Molly was caught off guard by his words. She had never expected to hear something like that from him but she was confused as well. There were many things he did that he should apologize for, but what thing is what Molly wanted to know. "What are you sorry about? Are you sorry for bringing me here?"

Jim sighed and cast his eyes to the ground. He wasn't playing a roll but he felt like a puppy that was being punished. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for lying about working in IT, using you, lying to you. I just want you to know that."

Jim was about to turn on his heels and leave when Molly spoke up. Through his apology, she was desperately trying to decide if it was real or not but it was always hard for Molly to tell when someone was lying or not. "Jim… Why apologize now? What made you change you do that?"

That was not something Jim had expected to hear. He had believed she would just be surprised, give a fake smile, and tell him to leave. It took a lot to surprise Jim and the mouse of a girl just did.

"Well," he began and shifted his gaze to the ceiling. He didn't really know what to say so he just decided to go with the truth, "I only respect a few people in this world Molly. It does me no good if they are always in fear of me. So, I didn't want you to fear me." He didn't give her a chance to respond as he left the room. He closed the door and thought about locking it but decided not to. He knew she wouldn't try and leave again.

Molly looked at the door in confusion. She had not expected the man that so many feared to be civil with her nor to give her an apology. Sitting back on the bed, she stared at the ceiling as a tiny smile crossed her lips. She didn't understand it but she felt pride that Jim Moriarty respected her.

Back in 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes was going mad inside the flat. He had been to the morgue three times when Molly was supposed to be working but she was never there. He needed use of the morgue but he didn't want to go through the tedious business of getting Lestrade to give him the clearance.

Finally having enough, Sherlock jumped from his chair and said, "John! We are going to Molly's flat. We need to know why she hasn't been to work in the last few days. I mean, how selfish can she be? I have cases to work."

John looked up from his laptop and shrugged, "Sherlock, don't you think she just might be sick? I mean, people miss work all the time."

Sherlock shook his head in return, "No. The morgue technician said she left in the middle of her shift the other night and hasn't called in sick. We must investigate."

John sighed loudly and closed his laptop. There would be no arguing with Sherlock after he has made up his mind. "Alright. I'm coming but if she is in bed asleep, I am going to post that case on my blog."

Sherlock whipped his head around to look at John. "You do that and I will see to it that your laptop finds a new home in the bottom of the Thames."

"Then you better hope she's not there," John stated while making his way down the stairs and out of the flat.

Half an hour later, Sherlock and John were knocking on Molly's door to get her attention. Waiting for a few moments, Sherlock tried knocking again but there was still no answer.

After knocking a third time, a door opened down the hall a bit. "What's with all the knocking?" An elderly woman wearing a dressing gown came out into the hall to investigate.

Sherlock saw her and immediately took on a polite persona, "I am so sorry miss. We didn't mean to disturb you. We were just looking for out friend. We haven't heard from her. Could you possibly tell us where she went miss…?"

"Ms. Holiday. The young lady that lives there? Oh! She went on vacation. I only know that because I ran into her brother the other day. He was picking up her cat. She refused to part with it. Nice man. Very handsome," she replied with a slightly dreamy look in her eye.

"Brother? Oh, right! Her vacation was this week, John! How could you be so silly to forget that?" Sherlock laughed it off and patted John on the back.

John looked at Sherlock in annoyance but played along, "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I forgot. I guess we will just have to wait until she gets back." Turning back to the elderly woman, John nodded his head, "Thank you, Ms. Holiday. You were very helpful."

After leaving the building, Sherlock turned off his persona and spoke in his normal flat baritone, "John, phone Lestrade. Molly doesn't have a brother. She's been kidnapped."


	5. Chapter 5

Molly had spent the remainder of the previous day and most of the next thinking about what Jim had told her. He respected her and that was more than anything Molly could ask for. She had never asked for anyone's respect and she never felt if she deserved it.

Smiling to herself, Molly stood to her feet and walked over to the unlocked door. It had not been locked since Jim came to visit her and now she felt like taking a small step towards freedom. She wasn't going to try and escape again but she just wanted to walk around.

Molly had decided to wear something she had found in her room the day she arrived. She thought it strange how everything was her size but then realized Jim must have been planning this for some time. She was wearing a simply yellow sundress that came down to her knees. It was a dress she would wear to help herself feel pretty.

She leisurely strolled through the halls. Not having anything special to do but just wanting to see more than the four walls of her bedroom.

Moving up a flight of stairs, Molly stopped at the first door she came to and tried the knob. She was satisfied to find it was unlocked. Inside was a study of some sort. Two armchairs were near a fire and a pile of books was stacked on a small table between the two. More books lined the walls and a few paintings were among them.

Molly approached the pile of books and picked up a few to examine closer. The top book was a copy of an illustrated Hans Christian Anderson fairytale book. The next was a copy of the complete works of the Brothers Grimm.

Seeing both books brought back memories of Molly's childhood of her mother reading her the same stories. She was never bothered by the gruesome stories. She actually welcomed them.

Molly had been a very smart girl growing up and thought often made her isolated. The fairytales were something she could live in and become part of in her dreams. Their contents only made them seem more real as there were rarely happy endings.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Molly opened up one of the books and began to read. She slowly drifted into the world and was lost to everything around her. She suddenly felt like a little girl again. She believed a prince would come and save her and take her away to live in his castle.

Everything was a blur to her until a cough came from the doorway of the room. Snapping her head up to look, Molly tensed only for a moment at seeing Jim. Setting the book to the side, she stood to her feet and bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Jim. I'll leave now. I didn't mean to intrude."  
Jim smiled at the girl and shook his head, "It's fine, Molly. You can move around as you wish. The rooms that are unlocked at least," he smirked and looked her over. He noted her dress motioned with his hand, "Yellow is such a lovely color on you, darling. I'm glad you are wearing your new clothes."  
Molly felt her cheeks redden but quickly diverted her eyes to try and hide it. "Th- Thank you, Jim. I'm glad you like it. Although I'm sure you had a hand in getting it."

She shuffled her feet towards the door and was about to walk around Jim when he spoke up, "Where are you going? I thought you would continue reading? I enjoyed watching you."

Molly looked at Jim with a slightly confused look. She didn't know that Jim had even been watching her. How long had he been watching? Shifting her weight, she bit her lip. She didn't know what to say next or how to even respond to Jim's statement.

Jim was still trying to do what Sebastian instructed. Make her feel safe and welcome. He can tell he did something wrong going by how uncomfortable she looked. Sighing, he reached out and began to drag her over to the chairs. She didn't know what he was wanting, but Molly found herself sitting back in the same seat as before. She watched him pick up the book and open it where she left off, "I feel like doing some reading. Thought I might read out loud id you don't mind?"

Molly sat up straighter and shook her head, "Not at all!" she really didn't mind. She leaned back slightly and listened to his Irish lilt echo around the room. The fairytales filled her mind once again.

Time began to pass by and she didn't know how much had passed until the voice stopped. Jim closed the book and sat it to the side. He then stood to his feet and looked down at Molly with a neutral expression. He noted the time and reached out a hand for Molly, "Would you join me for dinner?"

Sebastian had said he was too forceful last time. This time, he was more tactful. He decided to ask instead of demanding. Molly was an interesting person and he wanted her to no longer be afraid.

Molly was hesitant at first but she was beginning to feel that Jim wasn't going to harm her now. Accepting his hand, she stood to his feet and nodded, "Dinner sounds nice."

She thought some company other than Toby might be welcome. She hardly saw him anymore anyway. The traitor now followed Sebastian around as if he was made of catnip.

Jim led her out of the study and down the stairs. He knew someone would have had dinner prepared by now and was pleased to see that the table had been set in the dining room. His hired help was good at their job. No one ever saw them or heard them. They had learned long ago to stay out of Jim's way when he was busy or in a bad mood.

He led her over one of the chairs and pulled it out for her. No matter what anyone says, Jim has always been a gentleman. He gave her a small pat on the shoulder, which to anyone else would seem like a fond gesture but to Jim, it was his way of saying that she was doing good. Only Jim truly knew what it meant. He moved to take the chair opposite.

A few moments later, a man dressed in a plain black shirt and black trousers came out with two plates of food. He sat one down in front of Molly and she smiled at seeing it was just plain fish and chips. Not really what she was expecting considering Jim seemed to be the kind to have a more expensive taste.

As if he had read her mind, he said, "Considering this is out first meal together, I thought we might have something simple." He gave her a tiny smirk and picked up a chip to eat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jim finally spoke up again, "Tell me, Molly… What is it that you have wanted more than anything else in the world?" Jim had been instructed to take an interest in her life. More than he already was. He needed to learn more about her if he wanted her to stick around.

Shifting in her seat, Molly thought his question odd. She had never really thought of it before, as the thought never crossed her mind in the first place. After nearly a full minute of silence, she spoke up, "To be happy." Molly spoke the truth because she could not remember the last time she was actually happy. She had distractions from her life but she never found anything that made her happy.

Jim had to restrain himself from scoffing but thought her wish wasn't too unrealistic. Many people strive for happiness but can never truly find it. Some people find it in food, some in work, others in pleasurable company. Then there are the people who think happiness can be found at the end of a gun.

"Well… If I can help it, I will see that you will become happy," he nodded and continued to eat. Molly paused in the middle of her bite and blushed. She smiled to herself, but only for a moment, then continued to eat. She decided then that maybe Jim wasn't that bad.

After Scotland Yard had been called and testimonies taken from the people that last saw Molly, Sherlock stepped in. Ms. Holiday provided a more than helpful description of the man posing as Molly's brother and was working on a potential list of suspects he knew in the criminal underworld. It didn't take him long to find out that it was Sebastian Moran.

"Who is Sebastian Moran?" John asked walking into Baker Street. Sherlock had written out the name on a sheet of paper and tacked it into the wall. He had been spending the last hour organizing his thoughts on everything he knew about the sniper.

"Ex-Colonel. Sniper. First-class. In short… the second most dangerous man in Europe. He just so happens to be employed by the first most dangerous. We had the pleasure of meeting him, John," Sherlock stated as he pointed to a string that led to a picture of Jim on the wall.

John's eyes widened at seeing James Moriarty's picture on the wall and began to put the pieces together. "Christ! What could Moriarty possibly want with Molly?"

Sherlock shrugged and stood to his feet. "What does he always want, John? He always said he would get to me. Although this time I think he vastly made a mistake on whom I am close with."

Sherlock moved over to his chair and sat down. He had called his brother to give him all known aliases of Jim. He needed to sort through them and known safe houses. They needed to start somewhere but he couldn't do that until the files arrived. "This is our chance, John. We can finally catch him."

John looked at Sherlock in confusion and annoyance, "Do you even care that Molly is missing?" John had been worried about Molly. He actually liked the poor girl and wanted to see that she was safe. He may not have been close to her but he didn't want harm to come to her.

"Hmm… To an extent. Yes, I am upset that she is missing. Yes, I worry for her safety. But my first priority is Moriarty. It always will be," Sherlock responded in an bored tone.

"Unbelievable," John said before grabbing his coat and walking out of the flat. He had to get out there and cool off or else he might do something he might regret. Sherlock had a lot to learn about priorities.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks passed quickly for Molly. She had now been at the house for over a month and Molly had grown use to Jim's company and began to enjoy it. Sebastian was still a dear friend but Jim… Jim seemed to be something else entirely now. He was sweet to her and kind. This was not the man that Sherlock had told her about. This man laughed at her sense of humor and made her laugh in return. She almost felt happy. Almost.

Jim would never admit it but he really enjoyed her being there. She genuinely made him laugh and he liked to hear her laugh. He often found himself staring at her over his food or book. She was something different to him and she never seemed to stop surprising him.

Jim was in his office, drumming his fingers on the desk when Sebastian walked in. Before Sebastian could even speak, Jim was on his feet and talking, "I want to do something special for her. Something special. What do you suggest?"

Sebastian had noticed subtle changes in Jim. It started with small smiles. He noticed the man would smile and laugh more often. Then there was his clothing. He seemed to take more pride in how he looked more than usual. Sebastian had not thought much of it until he said he wanted to do something special.

"I have never seen you this way. Wanting to impress someone so much. Not even Holmes compares to this," Moran said and moved to sit in his usual spot. He crossed one leg over the other and tilted his head to the side.

"Shut up. I don't care about impressing her. I just care for the girl and I wish to make sure she stays satisfied. Is that so hard to believe," Jim scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Sebastian examined the man closely and knew he liked her more than he let on. He also knew Jim would never freely admit it.

Shaking his head, Sebastian chuckled, "Fine. If you want to say that." Leaning back in the chair, Sebastian thought of what people normally do for special occasions. Seeing as he was only a teenager when he last had a regular relationship, he wasn't really the person to go to. Most of his relationships were one night stands with people he met in countries he's never set foot in again.

"Well… I think dinner is a must. Go all out. Candles, dancing, fancy dress. But before any of that, I think you should take her for a walk around the grounds. She's been outside but never explored much. Also a gift. I think you should give her something special," he said. Sebastian knew he must have sounded very cliché but he knew it would make Molly feel special.

"Sounds great. Get to work," Jim smirked and stood to his feet. He had to figure out a few details first. He quickly made his way out of the office and shut the door behind him. Sebastian was left in the office with a slightly dazed look as it dawned on him what Jim meant.

"Dammit," he mumbled before standing to his feet and pulling out his phone to make a few calls. This might take a while.

Molly had just finished getting dressed into simple jeans and a jumper when she heard the knock on the door. Four fast knocks. Jim. She smiled then moved over to the door to let the man in. "Good morning, Jim. Is there something you need?"  
Jim shifted his weight slightly and smirked at the woman in front of him. "Yes, in fact there is. I was wondering if you would join me for a walk around the grounds. I think it might do you some good and it might be fun."

Molly pursed her lips and wondered if it would be a good idea. She had been alone with Jim in the house but outside there were always someone around as a guard. It was the only time she felt like Jim's prisoner. In the end, it was the need for fresh air that made her decision. "Uh… Yeah. I'd like to."

"Good. I'll be ready in ten minutes," Jim stated and turned around to go back to his own room at the end of the hall. He didn't need to impress but he wanted to wear something that he didn't care about.

He quickly found what he needed and met Molly back in her room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. "Alright, darling. I'm ready."

She stood to her feet and walked to his side. She didn't reach out to touch him but waited for him to lead the way.

He led her to the back door and allowed her to go out first. He then reached out to gently grasp her arm and loop it into his own. She could easily remove her arm if she wanted but Molly found that the contact was welcoming. It wasn't forceful like the first time he had touched her when she first arrived.

They walked in silence for several minutes, just taking in the garden and flowers. Jim had never liked them but he only had them so as to make his house look nice. Molly enjoyed the flowers. She closed her eyes and focused on their smell. They were beautiful and it truly was magical.

It was a long time before Molly noticed there wasn't anyone watching them today. She looked around and wondered if she could run faster than Jim but then thought better. Why should she run? She wasn't in any real danger at the moment.

Jim soon began to pull her towards the woods, "Come along. I have something to show you.

When they approached the edge of the woods, Molly noticed a path had been cut just wide enough for people to walk on. He began to lead her down in silence. He wanted it to be a surprise. The path itself appeared to be well maintained but there was the odd log here and there that she had to step over.

About ten minutes after they entered the woods, Jim stopped to point something out to her. "Look there. Do you see it?" Molly did see it. It was a gazebo in the middle of the woods. Molly had always liked gazebos and upon seeing it, she broke away from Jim and ran to get a closer look.

It was very simple but beautiful to Molly. She ran a hand over the smooth wood and smiled. The sun was filtering through the trees and fell on Molly in a way that made her appear to glow. Jim watched her and felt something in him. He didn't know what it was but he was transfixed on her figure in the sun. She looked beautiful.

Jim took slow steps towards the gazebo and smiled at Molly, "I thought you might like it." He leaned against one of the support beams and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like it? It's amazing, Jim. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" She asked excitedly. She was so transfixed by the gazebo that when she turned around to look at Jim, she blushed. She had not mean to sound over excited but it was difficult to control herself at times.

"Easy. Because it was just recently built. Look around. See the bits of sawdust on the ground? Notice how smooth the paint it? It's all new," he explained. Molly took note and the things he said and was astonished. Did he build this just for her?

"Jim, this… this is amazing. Thank you for showing me," she mumbled and took one of his hands in hers. She felt how warm his hands felt in hers and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it, Molly. It's only a small token," he nodded and placed a hand on her waist. She felt tiny under his hand but she was still beautiful. He knew she was now and would always be that way. He truly did like her.

They stayed that way, looking into each other's eyes until the chirp of a bird brought them out of their daze. Both looked around and laughed. "We might need to head back. I have a big night in store," Jim mumbled and ran the hand that was on her waist through his hair.

He led them down a different path to get back to the house. Molly only knew it was different because they came to another small clearing with a blanket spread out and a basket waiting for them. Molly looked at the basket then to Jim, putting them together, "Did you set up a picnic for us?"

Jim only smirked and pulled her towards the blanket. "What if I did? What are you going to do about it?" He put on a jokingly menacing tone but followed it up with a laugh, which in turn caused Molly to laugh.

They both sat on the blanket and looked into the basket. Inside were a few sandwiches, a thermos of tea, two cups, and two plates. While Jim poured the tea, Molly took the plates and distributed the sandwiches to each one. She didn't understand it but she bother trying. She only cared about how she was feeling in that moment.

They ate in silence for several minutes but it was Molly who broke the silence first. "Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. She had been wondering why Jim had been so nice to her. She had never thought much about it but now she was deeply curious.

Jim was about to take another bite when he heard her question. He sat the sandwich down and sighed, "Do I have to have a reason?" He was lonely and Molly had greatly helped that. He took another bite and looked to her once more. She was still looking at him, wanting an answer.

Shifting his gaze to the ground, Jim shook his head, "Fine. I'm doing this because I want you. I realized I was lonely and I someone. I needed you, Molly." The confession was hard for him. He had never planned on telling her his real reasons but he didn't have any reason not to do so.

Molly could see the truth behind Jim's eyes and it surprised her. She had no idea what he really wanted until then and she felt safe with him. Molly began to pick her sandwich back up but paused to reach out and touch Jim's arm. She smiled knowingly at him before returning her attention back to her food.

Jim looked at her hand on his arm then fixed his attention solely on his food. He didn't say another word while they finished their lunch. He felt exposed for telling her the real reason for having her here and he was even more surprised by how calm she was about it.

Once they were done eating, Molly folded the blanket and placed it under the basket. Jim told her to just leave it behind, as someone would be along shortly to gather it up. She felt guilty for leaving it but did as Jim said and began to follow him back to the house. Jim didn't lead her like before but he did stay close enough for their hands to occasionally bump into each other. She smiled and soon took her hand in his. He didn't pull away from her. Instead, he gently squeezed her hand in return.

They held hands until they reached the hallway where their respected rooms were. Before pulling away, Jim leaned his head in to whisper, "Wear something nice tonight. I have something planned." With that, he left Molly and walked down the hall to his own room.

She watched him close the door before finally entering her own room. She decided to take a shower first. Jim had said to look nice so she would do her best. The last time she had tried to dress up was for Sherlock's Christmas party and that had ended up with her being humiliated. She hoped this night would be better.

After getting out of the shower, Molly toweled off and wrapped it around her while moving to look through the dressed that were in the wardrobe. She found two dresses that were obviously the nicest and she placed both on the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed, Molly looked from one to the other. Deciding which would be better.

She decided on the simple yet elegant red dress. It was floor length with one strap. Sequins ran over her shoulder and down the dress. If it was on, when she moved, the sequins would catch the light so that it would look as if she was shining bright like a star.

Leaving the dress on the bed, Molly went back into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Once she was satisfied with how her face looked, she walked out of the bathroom and stopped at what she saw on the bed. Toby was rolling around on top of her dress, fighting off the sequins, which must have caught his attention.

"Toby, no," Molly groaned and quickly removed him from the dress, but it was too late. There were tiny holes in the fabric from his teeth and it was covered in cat hair. Molly sighed and realized she would not have to wear the other dress.

The other one was far more daring. It may have lacked anything shiny, but it was clearly much nicer. It was black with a slit in the fabric that went from floor to mid thigh and an open back, it was so much more elegant than anything Molly was use to. She gave a final look to the red dress then slipped into the black one and some simple black heels.

She managed to zip it up and went into the bathroom to examine herself. She gasped at how she saw herself. They way it fit her and how it made her look was enough to make her feel amazing. She smiled to herself and turned back to the door to get ready for Jim. Just as she was about to reach for the handle, Jim's knock sounded and she smiled to herself.

When she opened the door to look at him, her eyes grew wide once again at seeing him. He had decided to go all out and wear a tuxedo for her. He looked her over and smiled, "Well, don't you look nice."

Molly felt herself blush but nodded at Jim, "I think you look nice too." Jim then offered his hand and led her down stairs to the dining room. It had been cleared of the large table and replaced with one that was only large enough for two people. In fact, nearly everything was cleared out of the dining room. It just seemed like an empty room at the moment. On the center of the table was a small speaker and Jim separated from Molly just long enough to plug his phone into it. Moments later, soft music began to issue forth.

He smiled over to Molly and approached her once again. He held out his hand and asked, "Miss Hooper, may I have this dance?"

Molly bit her lip and shifted her weight. She had never been one for dancing and thought she might just make a fool of herself. "I- I don't know how…"

Jim kept a smirk on his face and took her hand in his, "It's alright. I'll teach you." He placed his hand on her waist and moved one of hers to rest on his shoulder. He then interlocked the fingers of their free hands. "Just follow my lead and everything will be alright."

He started off slow. He moved carefully so Molly could easily follow along with his movements. She nearly tripped over her own feet for a while but it didn't take long until she started to move with ease.

Soon she was moving with the beat of the music as Jim led her around the large dining room. They danced together in sync and never noticed Sebastian entering with their food. He didn't set it down yet as he watched the two move in harmony. He deposited the food on the table but it was never touched. It went cold as the criminal and pathologist continued to dance. They were transfixed on each other and when the final song ended, they simply stood in the center of the room. They gazed into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

Molly spoke first, "You are a wonderful dancer." She had nothing else to say. There was nothing else to say at this point.

"You are…" he started. What was Molly to him? He knew she was special. He knew he cared for her. He just needed to know what she was to him. He needed to say something so he said the first thing that came to mind. "You are my Molly."

Molly smiled but then yawned. She had not realized how long their dancing had lasted until now. "Come on. I'll walk you to your room," Jim mutters.

The walk was far too short for Molly and Jim. He wondered why he didn't want to be separated from her but didn't think anything of it for long. Molly was about to walk into her room but Jim reached out and took her hands in his. He looked into her light brown eyes and leaned his head forward. He suddenly restrained himself from moving too close. He only pressed his forehead to hers instead, "Goodnight, Molly Hooper."

Molly would be lying if she said she didn't want him to kiss her. She had wanted him to but when he didn't she knew it wasn't time. She nodded to him and leaned against her door, "Goodnight, James Moriarty." With that, she slipped inside and closed the door.

Molly slipped out of her dress, washed her face, and allowed her hair to fall around her shoulders. She was tired and wanted to climb into bed after her long day. It didn't take long for Molly to succumb to sleep.

About an hour after Molly fell asleep, Jim quietly crept into her room. He saw her lying there in the dark while he looked on with a smile. He eventually leaned down to kiss her forehead and left the room as he arrived.

Back in London, Sherlock had been diligently working on finding Moriarty. He had narrowed down the aliases and possible safe houses of where he could be to only two places. Both were high probability locations and Sherlock knew only one option could be done. Picking up his phone, Sherlock dialed his brother.

"Hello, brother dear. I have some information of vital importance you may want… It's Moriarty and Sebastian Moran… Two strike teams… Tomorrow… I want to move out early. I'll go to one, John to the other… Perfect.

Tossing his phone to the side, he smirked and looked to the two houses tacked to the wall. It would all be over soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly awoke and quickly slipped into some fresh clothes. She didn't want to wake up because she continued to dream of the previous night. She dreamt that they had continued dancing until the world ended. Molly was almost sad to finally wake up.

She walked down the hall and into the dining room where they had been dancing. The large table had now taken its former place and Jim was seated at the end with his paper. He knew they would have to leave soon as the papers had known about her disappearance for weeks now and the Baker Street boys would be closing in.

On the table next to his breakfast was a small parcel. It was in simple red paper and tied with thin string. The paper it was wrapped in was slightly messy and had a little too much tape. Jim had never had to wrap a gift so he thought it didn't look that bad.

Seeing her appear, he stood to his feet and smirked, "Good morning, Molly dear. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine. Just a little hungry now considering we skipped dinner last night," she laughed and took the seat next to Jim. She looked at the parcel but then focused on distributing some of the food to her plate. While grabbing a croissant and some butter, she looked at Jim, "I had a lot of fun yesterday, Jim."

Jim placed a hand over the parcel and smiled at Molly, "I'm happy you did, Molly. I did too for a change." He drummed his fingers over the parcel before sliding it over to Molly. "Here. This is for you. I know it's not much but I want you to have it."

She picked up the gift and it felt dense. She slowly peeled the string and paper off while Jim looked on in mild anticipation. Inside the paper was the book of fairytales. "I want you to have it. I know it's silly to give a book as a gift but I-"

Molly held up her hand to stop his rambling. She thought it was cute how the suave and sophisticated Moriarty seemed to be nervous. "I love it. Thank you, Jim," she stated and reached out to grab his hand.

They ate in silence and continued to hold each other's hand. Neither wanting to let go first. It was their unspoken language. Occasionally one would squeeze the others hand or look up from their food and smile. This is another thing Jim never wanted to end.

Once they had finished eating, they both stood to their feet and looked at each other. The thought of what almost happened the night before fresh in their minds. Jim wrapped his arms around her and began to lean in once more. He intended to kiss her without hesitation this time.

Just before their lips could meet, a loud noise could be heard right over the house. "Is that a helicopter?" Molly asked while looking around in a panic then to Jim who looked furious.

"Time to go, Molly." He said and began to lead her away. Molly grabbed the book and began to follow Jim. She was a few steps behind him and was about to jog to catch up when a loud crash came from the window that separated their distance.

A figure in all black and carrying a large weapon leapt through the window causing a shower of glass to rain across the hall. The figure was the only thing separating Molly and Jim from each other.

Molly reacted quickly and began to move away from the figure and in the process, away from Jim. She didn't get very far before another figure came in through the front door and blocked her path. She tried to change direction again but found herself trapped by the first figure. Molly was frightened and feared for her life when she was finally detained.

She looked over her past the first figure to see Jim fighting off another figure then Sebastian appearing out of nowhere and finishing the job. Jim attempted to run to Molly but Sebastian only grabbed Jim and forcefully dragged him away. "Jim!" Molly called for help.

"Target three obtained. Targets one and two are on the move," the second figure, no, second man said into a walkie-talkie.

"Bring Target Three outside immediately," an unrecognizable voice responded in a flat tone.

The next thing Molly knew is that she was being lifted off the ground and carried. She began to kick and scream. Trying to get away from the strong grip of whoever held her.

Once outside, more armed men waited for her and the helicopter had landed on the grass. Molly suddenly felt paralyzed by what she saw. Her breathing quickened and she was becoming dizzy.

Molly was deposited on the grass near the helicopter. She didn't move but simply looked at the scenery around her. Everyone was ruining the garden. They were ruining the house. They were ruining everything.

A few minutes passed before Molly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched away immediately. Looking around, she saw John Watson with a worried expression. She realized he must have been trying to talk to her going by how he looked.

"John?" She mumbled with a quivering lip. She was in shock. She knew that. She needed to focus now. Her fingers tightened and she realized she was still holding the book. That became her anchor to the world around her in that moment. "John? What's happening?"

"It's fine, Molly. You are safe now," he responded and was about to touch her again but refrained from doing so. By the way she was acting, he thought Moriarty had been doing horrible things to her. He believed she was tortured and deprived of anything good.

John reached inside the helicopter for a blanket and placed it around Molly's shoulders and moved a few feet away to make a phone call to Sherlock.

Sherlock picked up on the first ring, "John! He wasn't here. Just an empty house. Did you have better luck?"

"Yeah, calm down. They were here. We found Molly," John sighed into the phone.

"And Moriarty?"

"Escaped. Along with Moran."

Sherlock was quiet for a long moment before finally speaking up, "Move out, John. We have nothing to show for it now."

"Sherlock! What about Molly? She's in shock. God knows what they did to her," John practically yelled into the phone.

"Yes. I'm sure she is. Make sure she is fine then get her back to London. No sense in chasing after someone who is already gone," Sherlock said calmly and hung up his phone.

John was furious but didn't show it to anyone. He simply turned back to Molly and led her over to the helicopter, "Come on. Let's get you some help."

Molly only nodded and squeezed the book tighter to her chest. She sat back in the helicopter and wished for this day to be over. No one else saw it but a single tear fell from her face. She felt so alone.

That night, Sebastian Moran was nursing a black eye and an aching jaw. No one in the house had hit him. No. It was Jim Moriarty's work. He had been furious that he had left Molly behind and kept Jim from running to her. He looked in the mirror and dabbed at a bit of blood was running down his head but it wasn't anything to worry about. He was only worried about Jim at this point.

Jim had originally tried to go back for Molly but was stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian knew there were too many people and capture would be unavoidable if Jim went after her. He did what he had been originally hired to do and that was to keep Jim safe.

He had dragged the man out the door and shoved him in the trunk of the car to keep him from escaping. Sebastian had driven fast and eventually arrived at another safe house a few hours away. They always had multiple places to run to in case of an emergency and this definitely qualified as one.

When Sebastian had finally let Jim out of the trunk, the first thing the Irishman did was bring his fist up to connect with Sebastian's jaw. He had screamed profanities and insults at the sniper for being stupid to leave her behind.

After being struck in the eye, Sebastian decided he had had enough. He pinned Jim against the wall of the house with his forearm and angrily explained everything. "She will be fine. If I had not gotten you out of there, you would either be dead or in custody! We can get her back and we will. I know you care about her and you want her with you. But this is not the time to make stupid mistakes, Jim. You are too smart to be careless. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and think!"

Jim had been surprised by Moran's outburst but understood perfectly. He would get Molly back someday. He went to one of the bedrooms and slammed the door behind him. He needed to think and couldn't look at Sebastian right now.

Going over the memory of the day, Sebastian had not truly known how much Molly actually meant to Jim until then. He sighed and moved over to the bed. He needed sleep and to cool off after having to deal with Jim all day.

Jim didn't sleep that night. He only stared at the ceiling and pondered what he would do next. He remembered her running off with that fairytale book and it struck him. He smiled and knew exactly what to do. He still didn't sleep but now he had a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were exhausting for Molly. She rarely got any sleep and whatever sleep she did get was always interrupted by a doctor coming in to see her. She had been taken to a hospital to be evaluated for anything wrong with her health after her time with Moriarty.

Molly didn't think anything was wrong with her. The only drug that was in her system was whatever they used to knock her out the first day she was there but that would be out of her system already.

Molly was currently reading from her book. She had read the entire thing already but had decided to read them again. She didn't have anything else to do with her time while in the hospital.

A few minutes later, the door to her room opened and a woman with short red hair and glasses walked in. She was carrying a clipboard so that let Molly know she was either a doctor or a nurse. She looked at Molly with a warm smile, "Hello, miss Hooper. I'm Doctor Myers. I just want to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you…"

Molly was so tired but she just thought it better to get it over with. Closing her book, she set it down and looked at the woman, "It's fine. I don't really have much of a choice here. You will just be back if I say no."

Doctor Myers didn't say anything to her response but nodded and took a seat next to the bed. Looking at the clipboard, she asked, "Could you tell me a little bit about what happened when you were first kidnapped?"

"Why do you want to know? I told the police when this already," Molly stated while crossing her arms.

"I know Miss Hooper but-"

"Molly. It's Molly," she stated. She was tired of being called Miss Hooper and would prefer her name.

"Alright… Molly. These questions are just routine. I just want to know how you handled your time in captivity," Myers said in a calm voice. Her voice was like a parent trying to calm a fussy child. Molly hated it.

"You talk as if I hated it there or I was being abused…" she mumbled and ran a hand over her book. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back in her bed. Not in this hospital.

"Well, from what I have been told, Mr. Moriarty has done unspeakable things. I just had to assume he would do something bad," the doctor said and began to look over her questions again.

Molly was beginning to understand what was going on and she was angry. Her face was blank but her eyes burned with hatred. "His name is Jim. He is not who you think he is. He was sweet, charming, and a gentleman. He didn't harm me and I want you to leave my room now. I refuse to answer anymore questions."

"As you with," Myers sighed before writing down a few notes and

Stockholm Syndrome. They believed she had Stockholm Syndrome. Molly could almost laugh. She did not have that. She may sympathize with Jim but that didn't mean she suffered the disorder.

She had been thinking Jim had abandoned her by this point. The way he had left her behind had began to change within her mind. Instead of seeing Sebastian drag him away, she was thinking Jim had ran ahead to leave her. Molly knew this was false but her brain wouldn't stop trying to tell her otherwise.

Sitting back in the bed, Molly decided to go for a walk. She didn't know if she was really allowed to but that didn't stop her from swinging her legs over the bed and walking out of the room. She was glad they had allowed her to have actual clothes instead of an awful hospital gown.

She had barely made it down the hall when she bumped into Sherlock and John. Molly froze and backed up a few steps. She didn't really want to see them at the moment but now it was inevitable.

"Molly! What are you doing out of bed? Come on, you need to rest," John said and began to usher her back to her room. He watched her climb back into the bed and then looked to Sherlock come into the room.

Sherlock didn't waste anytime getting to what he wanted to know. "Tell us everything that happened. We want to know everything you do about your time with Moriarty." He was very blunt but that was Sherlock. Once he had his mind on something, nothing could stop him.

Molly groaned and leaned back on the bed, "I've told the police already. Can't I have a break?" While Molly spoke, John had decided to pour her a glass of water. Molly wasn't thirsty but she thanked the doctor anyway.

Before Sherlock could speak again, John chimed in, "Please, Molly. It would help a lot. We want to find him and stop him."

Molly pursed her lips and thought over John's words. She wanted to know where he was but she didn't want him stopped. Sighing, she said, "I don't know anything that could lead you to him but I will tell you what happened."

She then went into her story. She talked about her experience in the morgue, trying to escape, Toby arriving, then how Jim was kind to her. When she finally reached the part where Jim had given her the book of fairytales, Sherlock snatched it up and began to examine it.

"Give that back! It's mine!" Molly demanded while attempting to grab at the book. Sherlock only moved away and flipped through it again.

Pursing his lips, he tossed it to Molly, "It's useless to me anyway." Molly cradled the book to her chest and stared at Sherlock with anger. She didn't like the way he was treating her or her things lately. Had he always been like this and she was too blind to even see it?

Sherlock took note of the way Molly held the book and chuckled. "Now isn't that sweet. It seems Molly has a crush on Moriarty. I thought she would have enough sense to not put her trust in someone like him," Sherlock smirked. He had said it thinking she would blush and try and deny it but what happened next only surprised Sherlock. John knew it would happen sooner or later.

Molly had taken the glass of water John poured her and splashed the contents all over Sherlock. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and the book still held tight to her body. "Leave, Sherlock. I don't want you here anymore," she mumbled.

Sherlock looked on in annoyance and confusion. It was John that had to snap Sherlock out of his daze, "Come on. Let's go. I think you've pissed enough people off today." John pulled Sherlock out of the room but gave one last glance at Molly before the door closed. He could see the hurt on her face and he knew what Sherlock had said was true.

Molly was released from the hospital the next day. Believing she was sound of mind and healthy enough, the doctors didn't see any reason to keep her any longer. She gathered up the few belongings she had with her and was preparing to leave when someone knocked on her door.

Molly turned around to see a male nurse carrying a small bouquet of flowers. "I'm sorry miss. Didn't mean to disturb you but you have one more delivery that needed to be brought to you before you leave." He then sat them down on a nearby table and quickly left.

It was small bouquet with nothing special about it but Molly felt drawn to it. She looked at it closely and could see a note hidden among the petals. Pulling it out, Molly slowly unfolded it and gasped. She read it to herself multiple times trying to understand.

_Molly, see you soon. In the meantime, 398.2. –JM_

Molly didn't understand the numbers at first but decided it was important to try and figure out. She shoved the note into her pocket and took a closer look at the flowers. A wide grin crossed her face at recognizing the flowers from the garden. A few petals were missing from all the men marching over them but they were still beautiful to Molly.

She gathered up her things and the flowers and quickly left. She didn't want anyone to stop her now that she had contact. She immediately rushed back home and into her flat using the spare key she kept taped under a nearby fire extinguisher. Once inside, she sat the flowers on the table and sighed.

Jim had contacted her. He had contacted her and that meant he didn't plan on abandoning her. She would find Jim and that number would be her key.

* * *

A.N/ Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me on this story. I also want to let you know we are nearing the end. Only three more chapters to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly eventually went back to work. About a week had passes since she had made it back home but everything seemed too confining and quiet without Sebastian and Jim around. Work was the only place she found any sort of escape from the small confines of her flat.

She still had Jim's note and was trying to understand what it meant. She knew Jim would see her soon but what could the number be? Molly had lost sleep over trying to figure out what the number could possibly mean.

Molly was putting on fresh gloves when a new delivery was made. The police needed Molly to figure out cause of death. They knew it had something to do with the large cut across the man's stomach.

A professional had obviously performed the cut. It was surgically cut with a scalpel of some sort and neatly sewed back up. Molly had to admire the cleanness of the cut for just a moment but it then it became just another job a moment later.

Molly started with the identification of the man, the police gave her the basics (name, height, weight, and date of birth) so it didn't take long for Molly to get started.

Apparently the man had a record with the police. His name had been Paul Burns. He had been accused of assault, battery, and other crimes of the nature. There had also been numerous cases where women came forward about abuse but he somehow was never charged. He came from a rich family so a good lawyer was not hard to find for him. Now the poor bastard is on the slab.

After getting the details and going over them a few times, Molly began the autopsy. She decided since the cut was possibly the source of his death, she would start there. She gently cut at each stitch and parted the giant wound until she could peer inside of him. Molly's eyes widened in confusion and surprise by what she saw.

Molly had been expecting something like bags of drugs inside the man's stomach had burst and caused a massive overdose. No. What was inside was much more confusing. Reaching in, Molly pulled out a stone. A stone that would normally be found in a garden or just outside in general.

It wasn't the only one. The man's torso had many stones inside of it and it took Molly to fish them all out. The final stone she found had a carving of some sort into it. Molly wiped away the blood from it and noticed the same number as before. 398.2. She knew this body was part of Jim's plan but what could it mean?

She pocketed the one stone then finished the autopsy. Once she finished, she concluded the stones must have been surgically inserted and they caused internal bleeding by pressing against his organs. It had to be a painful way to die.

After sewing the man back up, she put the body in a drawer and removed her gloves. Molly then washed her hands and decided to go on her lunch break.

Molly had bringing her lunch from home lately and would read while she ate. She was reading the fairytales once more. She knew them fairly well by now but she truly enjoyed reading them.

Heading into her office, she struggled with pulling the book out of her bag. She eventually got it out but not before dropping it to the ground with a loud thud. Molly quickly picked it back up and ran her hand along the spine to make sure it had not been damaged in any way. It was then she noticed something familiar.

On the spine was the same number written on Jim's note. 398.2 was clearly marked on the spine. Molly had a realization that it was a labeling number. The Dewey Decimal System had fairytales labeled under that number. Molly laughed when she realized what it was.

Molly reached into her pocket to pull out the stone then looked at her book. A realization came to her mind. Little Red Riding Hood. Molly quickly flipped through the pages until she found the right story. The death of the wolf was from having stones sewed up inside of him.

Jim was giving her clues on what to do through the fairytale books. She knew the story well. Little Red didn't stay on the path to her grandmother's and encountered the wolf who then went and devoured the grandmother then Little Red. They were both saved by the woodsman and they sewed stones into the wolf.

Molly thought over the fairytale and what it was about multiple times. She decided to try and go along with her day for now. Molly was about to return to work when someone stepped into the office. A young woman whom Molly had never seen slowly approached her. She handed Molly a card without saying a word and quickly left. With slight confusion, Molly opened the card.

_Being watched makes this hard. Listen to the story and go straight home. –JM_

_p.s. You will know what to do when you get there._

Molly held the note close to her chest before shoving it into her pocket with the stone. She didn't bother clocking. She only grabbed her bag and left the morgue as quickly as she could without being noticed.

Molly had not been aware she was being watched but she guessed it made sense. People thought Moriarty was a mad man and wanted to cause harm. Molly knew better but they put it down to her having mild trauma at being with him for a long period of time.

Molly went home and walked into her flat with ease. She had been expecting to find Jim or Sebastian waiting for her but was disappointed. What she found instead was another note lying on her table. She grabbed it and opened it up.

_Your fairy godmother is good to you. –JM_

Molly was confused at first until she moved back to her bedroom. On the bed was multiple items for Molly that she would need. There was a dress, a passport, cash, a contact case, sunglasses, and a blonde wig. Molly instantly knew what he meant. Cinderella went to the ball without being noticed. Now it was Molly's turn.

Molly reached for the passport and snorted at what she saw. It was her face but instead of her usual brown hair and eyes, there was blonde hair and blue eyes. Whoever Jim gets to make passports did a very good job at altering her image.

After examining the items, Molly thought over what Jim could want. She was going to need a disguise for something and she would be leaving the country too. Molly pondered and decided to look at the last note again. Flipping it over, Molly noticed a single address on the back. Molly smirked and knew exactly what to do.

Molly set the pen down and looked over her note. She then looked in the nearby mirror to examine her appearance. She looked completely different yet the same. It was an amazing transformation to Molly.

She then picked up her note and folded it neatly into an envelope for its recipient. She wouldn't see them open it but it needed to be said.

Once she was satisfied, Molly left the flat and hailed a cab. She needed to stop by 221B first. She didn't need to see Sherlock or John. She needed to see Mrs. Hudson.

It wasn't long before she arrived and was knocking on the door for the nice landlady. Molly didn't have much contact with her so she doubted she'd be recognized in her current state.

Once she saw the lady, Molly handed her the envelope and with slightly different accent said, "Give to him in three days." She didn't wait for a response. Molly dashed back into her cab and relaxed. She had a plane to catch.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly had boarded her plane and took off before midnight that night. She knew it was important to do so as Jim had referenced Cinderella. She was becoming very tired now but she couldn't sleep yet. She needed to stay alert in case another message came for her.

Molly felt like she was ready to collapse from exhaustion by the time her plane finally landed in Germany. Of course Jim would want her there. The Brothers Grimm were from Germany so it only made sense for their reunion to be in such a fairytale land.

Molly had only brought a single bag with her for a possible change of clothes. She knew it wouldn't be long until she reunited with Sebastian and Jim so she didn't think she would need much.

Not seeing anything of interest around the airport, Molly decided to watch the crowd in silence. She wanted to scan for anyone that might be different compared to everyone else.

Molly didn't have to look long for she could see someone casually strolling their way over towards her. He was tall and strong looking. Nice blonde hair and a nice smile. Molly stood up straighter as he arrived to meet her, "I have to say, you look nice with blonde hair."

"Are you sure it's not because I could pass as your sister?" she chuckled and playfully shoved his arm. After a moment, Sebastian and Molly gave each other a hug and walked out of the airport. There was a car waiting for them already when they arrived outside. Molly hoped Jim would be inside but was disappointed to see that he wasn't.

Sebastian could see the disappointed look on her face and shook his head, "Don't worry, Molly. We are on our way to him now. Just relax now." Molly nodded her head in response and sat back in the car.

An hour later, Moran stopped the car next to a park. Molly had decided to get rid of the wig and blue contacts before arriving. Sebastian had assured her that she was safe now and could move around without having to worry.

Getting out of the car, Molly walked over to the edge of a river and began to walk along it in the direction she was instructed. Rivers were often mentioned in fairytales and how they would often guard castles. Now Molly was the one storming the castle instead of hoping to be rescued from one.

She didn't walk long until she saw him. He was sitting on a park bench, looking out over the river. The sun was high in the day and felt nice to everyone around. The man looked almost peaceful. As if he was a knight. He was Molly's knight.

Taking a deep breath, Molly walked until she was sitting on the park bench next to him. "You look like death," he muttered to her. She did. She had dark circles under her eyes and was currently holding back a yawn. She really wanted to sleep.

"Good thing I do post-mortems," she chuckled back. Her reply caused a chuckle from him and he finally turned to look at her. Jim smiled at her before moving a little closer and grabbing her hand.

Molly squeezed his hand in return and said, "Now… Is this the end or the beginning of the fairytale?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not at all," Molly mumbled before leaning forward and finally connecting their lips in a long overdue kiss. She could feel Jim wrap his arms around her and one hand moving to cup her cheek. It was a soft but very strong kiss. Molly closed her eyes and relaxed into him.

Finally pulling back, Jim stood to his feet and helped Molly to her own. He took her hand once more and smiled, "Come on. Let's get out of here. It's time for your fairytale to continue."

Three days later, Mrs. Hudson was busy cleaning up her flat when she stumbled across the letter. Her eyes widened as she had almost completely forgotten about the letter from the young woman. She didn't know her but she seemed fine. She didn't leave much of an impression anyway.

Going up the steps, Mrs. Hudson handed the envelope to Sherlock, "Here you go, dearie. A young lady dropped this off for you the other day. She was a nice little thing but so in a rush. You know how it is…"

Sherlock hummed in response and began to tear the envelope open. He then read the note to himself, not once looking up at Mrs. Hudson rambling on about how everyone is in too big of a hurry.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I am writing this to let you know that you will never see me again. I am not someone you can push around anymore. This is my fairytale and I am he only one who can decide how it ends. I use to think a knight in shining armor would rescue me and take me away to his castle. I was a fool for not realizing it had already happened. Don't bother trying to find me again because I don't want you to. You won't understand and now I see that you never did. Goodbye Sherlock._

_Molly_

Sherlock read it once more and looked up to see Mrs. Hudson had walked out of the room when she realized Sherlock had not been listening.

Shaking his head, Sherlock balled up the letter and tossed it into the fireplace. He watched it burn to ashes and sighed.

Molly made her choice and he wasn't going to get involved. She was nothing but another obstacle in his quest for Moriarty. Though for some reason, Sherlock couldn't help but feel that his life felt a little emptier.

* * *

A.N:/ I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I am nearing the end and just getting everything wrapped up. Just one chapter to go!


	11. Chapter 11

_One year later_

Life moved on well for Molly and Jim. They would occasionally have a small fight but they always made it up to each other in some way or another. It usually involved some form of physical contact behind a bedroom door. Neither would complain about showing forgiveness.

Sebastian became Molly's best friend and was fiercely protective of her as much as he was of Jim. Sebastian always looked after the people he cared for most and would continue to do so.

They returned to the House a few weeks after Molly had been reunited with Jim. They just wanted to see how it looked after the raid. The flowers were still trampled and broken glass was everywhere. Not much was spared inside but one thing was still in tact. Toby.

Toby had been found wandering the house. He had apparently survived by hunting for field mice and birds. He had been very annoyed with everyone at being left behind but quickly forgave them seeing as it was an easier way to get food.

He completely ignored Molly after that day. Instead, Toby spent all his time with Sebastian. The sniper had never planned on having a pet but it seemed that Toby intended to latch onto the man.

Jim still kept his business. He wasn't going to give up his empire now that he had Molly. She was actually helpful to him on many occasions. She would accompany him to meetings, which would make it seem like he wouldn't be as harmful to anyone. Molly wouldn't say she condoned his acts but she had made it a rule that Jim couldn't talk about murders past a certain time.

Their current location is small but perfect. There are only four people in the room but that is to be expected considering the nature of this meeting. Sebastian is the only one that needs to see while the business was conducted.

Molly listened carefully in case she might miss something important but it is all so simple. It's a big deal for Jim and he wants it to go well.

Jim eventually stops talking and now the business associate is addressing Molly. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest but she remained still. She couldn't mess up now after knowing this was coming.

After the man finishes talking, Molly nods her head and says, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Man and Wife," the justice of the peace says and motions for Jim to slip the ring on Molly. Her ring had been engraved with one word. Beauty. His own had 'Beast' on the inside. Molly had tried objecting but Jim had insisted it would be fitting and true.

"You may now kiss the bride," he continues but Jim had already connected his lips with Molly's before he could finish that last statement. After parting, they moved over to a nearby desk where the marriage license was laying. Jim picked up the pen and quickly signed his name with ease. Molly then picked up the pen and began to write her own. She was about to write her last name when she paused. Smiling, she finished writing out the new name. Molly Moriarty.

"I think it's time for the newest chapter of out fairytale," Molly smiled and leaned up to kiss Jim's cheek.

"You know…" Jim started, "You are absolutely right." He then kissed her. He held her lips with his own and smiled into it. This was a new chapter.

Fairytales never truly end. They just never tell anyone what happens after the princess marries the prince. Everyone just hopes they live happily ever after. This is one fairytale where everyone knew what the outcome would be. Jim and Molly Moriarty did live happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**A.N:/ Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for sticking with me through this entire story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews. You guys are great.**


End file.
